This invention relates to certain dihydrocarbyl-N-hydrocarbyl-2-(dithiocarbamyl)succinate and dihydrocarbyl-N,N-dihydrocarbyl-2-(dithiocarbamyl)succinate products having utility as lubricant additives and lubricating compositions containing them. The invention also relates to a process for preparing such products.
Additives are conventionally added to lubricating oils to improve their properties. Antiwear additives used in the past include compounds such as zinc dialkyldithiophosphates, sulfurized sperm oil, and the like. Antioxidant additives used in the past include sulfurized oil-soluble organic compounds, such as wax sulfides and polysulfides, sulfurized olefins, sulfurized fatty acid esters, and sulfurized olefin esters, as well as oil-soluble phenolic and aromatic amine antioxidants.
It has now been found that certain dihydrocarbyl-N-hydrocarbyl-2-(dithiocarbamyl)succinate and dihydrocarbyl-N,N-dihydrocarbyl-2-(dithiocarbamyl)succinate products are very effective antiwear and antioxidant additives in lubricating compositions such as crankcase lubricants.